1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to wireless communication and more particularly to communication devices with transceivers and antenna systems that support wireless communications via different transmission polarizations.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wireline communications between wireless and/or wireline communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, RFID, IEEE 802.11, BLUETOOTH, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and/or variations thereof.
During communication between wireless communication devices, signals sent from the first wireless communication device to the second will be transmitted with some original polarity. However, during transmission through the communication channel, that signal will likely reflect on one or more surfaces, with each reflection changing the polarity of the signal. Therefore, the second wireless communication device often does not receive the signal with the same polarity in which that signal was transmitted. In addition, the communication channel has a different channel response for different polarities.